movie_popcornfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainspotting (1996) - Review
This movie is a reminder of the highs and the absolute lows of heroin use. It is not for the faint of heart, but it's worth viewing as it's well-acted and well-written with great characters. Mark Renton is a heroin addict who loves heroin and its effects on him. After getting into another brush with the law, he tries to quit heroin as he feels like it's having too bad of an impact on him. However, he keeps on being dragged back into it as every attempt he tries, doesn't work for him. As his addiction increases for him, he and his friends experience the many horrors of drug use. What makes this film special and unique is that it's a daring depiction of drug use. It is never too afraid to show the absolute highs of drug use, but it is also not afraid of showing the absolute lows. It isn't afraid to show Renton and his friends having good things happen to them as a result of drug use. However, it also isn't afraid to show the absolute lows and negatives that it brings to you. It contains many sickening images and horrifying hallucinations, especially the "baby on the ceiling" which is one of the most terrifying scenes I've seen in any movie before. This is a good approach to a drug film because it doesn't take any sides. In this movie, most people are in the issue of drugs in-between. To a non-addict, they will likely see the film as a strong message to them that the consequences are far more worse than the few good things they give you. To an addict, however, the consequences will always seem outweighed by the thrills and benefits that doing the drug gives to them. Mark Renton is played expertly by Ewan McGregor. His performance pretty much sums up the experience and consequences of being on heroin. When he's high on heroin, he sounds like he couldn't be any happier. When he's not high, he both sounds and looks like he doesn't know what to do and he just wants to get high again. Then, when he says "this will be the last time", he continues to do it and the process continues. He plays his role perfectly and smoothly. Also, Robert Carlyle as Begbie plays a magnificent role as well. He plays an insecure, borderline psychopath who will fight anyone who gets in his way at any chance he gets. His outbreaks in the film are realistic and unnerving and his performance never seems overly-serious and he never overacts in each one of his outbreaks. In one of the scenes near the end, it shows him beat up a man at a bar for accidentally spilling beer on him. The sense of anger on his face and his tone of voice are really unsettling and his facial expression is very haunting and it sticks with the viewer for a long time. These 2 performances stick out the most, but most other performances in the film are great as well. However, what I really love about it is that it's an honest portrayal of the drug scene. People who say that it glorifies drug use are incredibly wrong and need to watch it with a more open eye. However, people who say that it is an anti-drug film are missing its point too. This isn't about the rights and wrongs of drug use. This is about the addict. He doesn't have to be someone who tells us that heroin is bad. In the movie, the drug addict never tells us that drugs are terrible. He just says that he wants to stop doing it. In conclusion, this is a very memorable and a well-made drug film. It's a daring move for it to show the absolute highs and lows of drug use. Also, it has very great acting performances in it as well. I don't think it is as effective as Requiem For a Dream since that movie was mainly focused on the absolute lows and nothing else, but its daring choices are what make it such a great movie which stands out amongst most other drug films. Final Verdict: 9/10 Amazing Category:Movies Category:Reviews